Bebês e água para banho
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Depois da saída de Vogler a frustração de Cuddy e visivel a todos e também a House... Como ele reage? HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Princeton, Nova Jersey, EUA.**

**Princeton – Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

"_Acho que não vou estar aqui para isso."_

Aquela frase ecoava em sua mente, enquanto ela caminhava pensativa para a sala de reuniões do conselho. Havia chegado a hora, mas como... Como convencer os outros membros?

"_Ele é o melhor médico deste hospital e, apesar de tudo, salva muitas vidas... Vai ser difícil, mas preciso tentar." Pensava ela._

Quando se deu conta estava sentada na ponta da mesa, de frente para Edward Vogler, a ausência de Wilson a deixava ainda mais insegura, mas ela sabia o que devia ser feito... Era a coisa certa.

-... Então, levante a mão os que são a favor da demissão do Dr. Gregory House. – falou Vogler

Como da outra vez a maioria levantou a mão, mas desta vez ela permaneceu com a sua abaixada. Vogler a viu.

- Dra. Cuddy... – falou ele a ela – Não pode se abster.

- Não estou me abstendo estou votando "Não.". – retrucou Cuddy

- Mudou de idéia de ontem para hoje? O que ele fez te pagou rosas? Um jantar? Ameaçou afogar seu cachorro? – Cuddy o interrompeu

- Cumpriu seu dever. – argumentou

- Ah! Ele salvou mais uma vida.

- Pode ter sido!

- Dra. Cuddy você não vê que não há outra saída... Gregory House não escuta ninguém...

- E você também, não!

- Eu quero começar a votação para a demissão da Dra. Cuddy. – falou Vogler aos demais membros do conselho

- Espere, Edward, ela está nervosa como todos nos. – falou um dos membros para Vogler e então virou para Cuddy. – Por que você arriscaria sua carreira por causa de um médico?

Essa resposta ela não tinha, mas sabia como argumentar.

- Se vocês acham que o House merece sair, EU mereço sair... O Wilson merece sair, então votam "sim", mas se estão fazendo isso só por medo de perder o dinheiro dele, então ele está certo é dono de vocês... Tenham uma escolha. Talvez a última que possam ter aqui. – dizendo isso ela deixa a sala.

Algum tempo depois a sentença foi dada: saída de Vogler.

"Ótimo! Lá se vão cem milhões de dólares... Mas tudo bem, dos males o menor, melhor perder cem milhões do que centenas de pacientes se o House sair." Pensou ela e saiu andando para a sala de House, ao chegar lá vê a animação dos rapazes.

- Cuddy! A mulher da vez! – exclamou House alegre levantando o copo de champanhe ao vê-la. De repente jogam a pequena bola de futebol americano para ela que agarra.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso, esquecendo por alguns segundos a perda.

- Bebendo, eu achei que fosse obvio. – respondeu House, mas ele não esperava que alegria dela fosse cortada pelas frases que ela ainda diria:

- Bem, você nos custou cem milhões de dólares... Talvez ninguém precisasse te salvar se você conseguisse se entender com outro ser humano.

- Você preferiu me escolher...

- Dos males o menor, era para estarmos nos lamentando e eu estou mesmo. – ela sai da sala

House e os rapazes ficam calados, sabendo que ela tinha razão.

**Casa de House. – Naquela noite.**

House não conseguia dormir, girava na cama de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

"_Se preferia os cem milhões, por que não deixou que me demitissem? E por que me senti mal com as palavras dela? Por que essa vontade de agradecer?"_

Ele se levantou de repente.

**Casa de Cuddy.**

"_Por que fiz isso? Tudo bem, ele é um ótimo médico, mas... E aquela pergunta: 'Por que arriscaria sua carreira por causa de um médico? '... Será que...?... Não. Depois de vinte anos... Impossível! Lisa Cuddy, abstraia este pensamento já! De qualquer forma... Não é isso! Eu não..." _Cuddy é acordada de seus pensamentos, por batidas na porta. Ela caminha ate a mesma. Ao abrir...

- House? O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então no impulso fez o impensável e a puxou para um beijo. Cuddy correspondeu.

Depois de um tempo, quando o ar se fez necessário ele se afastou, Cuddy estava parada atônita, sem qualquer reação. Ele então apenas disse, antes de sair:

- Obrigado, por não desistir de mim.

Ele saiu.

Cuddy fechou a porta.


	2. Novos fatos

**PPTH – Dia seguinte.**

Era difícil entrar lá, depois do ocorrido no dia anterior. House chegou atrasado como sempre e foi direto para sua sala.

**Refeitório.**

Wilson e House chegaram ao refeitório e House notou que Wilson procurava alguém.

- Vai almoçar com mais alguém? – perguntou House

- Sim, eu te avisei, mas você não ouviu. – respondeu Wilson

- Quem é? Uma enfermeira? – perguntou House

- Não. – falou Wilson caminhando na direção de uma mesa, House o seguiu. Então Wilson se sentou à mesa junto com aquela que House estava tentando evitar desde cedo. Ao vê-lo ela ficou meio sem graça. Wilson sentou ao lado dela e House de frente para ela.

- Oi House. – falou ela sem graça

- Oi Cuddy. – respondeu ele também desconfortável

Durante o almoço eles ficaram se encarando e Wilson percebeu.

- O que está havendo com vocês? – perguntou o oncologista estranhando o comportamento dos dois.

- NADA! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Duas negativas dão uma positiva. – falou Wilson

- Wilson você não tem nada haver não se meta. – falou House com seu humor normal.

- O que estão escondendo? – questionou Wilson

- NADA! – exclamaram novamente os dois perdendo a paciência.

- Tudo bem. – Wilson se levantou deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Bem, acho que eu vou indo. – falou Cuddy e tentou se levantar, mas House a segurou pelo pulso.

- Vamos ter de conversar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – falou ele

- Prefiro mais tarde. – falou ela e se soltou indo embora, House a seguiu.

- O que há aqui? Trocamos os papeis? – questionou ele – Se quer esquecer o beijo... Tudo bem... Mas podemos, por favor, não fugir?

Eles pararam de caminhar e ficaram frente a frente.

- Se quer um tempo, tudo bem, mas não fuja de mim. – continuou ele

Eles voltaram a andar e foram para o elevador. Onde ficaram sós. A vontade dele era de beijá-la novamente. Parece que ele ia criar outro vicio.

- Por que fez aquilo? – perguntou ela quebrando o silencio.

- Eu queria te agradecer, mas não sabia como. – respondeu ele

A porta do elevador abriu no térreo.

- Preciso ir. – falou Cuddy, mas antes que ela pudesse sair House a segurou pela mão.

- Não fuja de mim. – falou ele e a puxou para dentro, fechou as portas do elevador e apertou

emergência parando o elevador.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Cuddy visivelmente surpresa.

- Beijando você. – falou ele antes de puxá-la pela cintura e unir seus lábios.

Cuddy não resistiu e o beijou de volta. House a prensou contra a parede. Cuddy afastou-se um pouco.

- Por que... – tentou perguntar ela

- Shh... – House a beijou novamente

Cuddy se afastou novamente.

- Não podemos... Fazer isso. – falou Cuddy

- Isso o que? – questionou ele e passou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Não podemos nos envolver, House. – falou ela e o empurrou levemente, mas o suficiente para que ela conseguisse liberar o elevador.

House ficou parado encostado na parede. O elevador abriu a porta.

- Vai. É o seu andar. – falou ela

Ele se afastou e saiu do elevador, mas ficou parado de frente para o elevador observando ela.


	3. Te roubando para mim

**Sala de Wilson. **

House entrou sem bater, como sempre. Wilson nem o encarou, já sabia quem era. House sentou-se no sofá de Wilson e ficou encarando a porta.

Wilson olhou para House esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Wilson a House

- A Cuddy... – falou House

- O que tem ela?

- Eu... Beijei ela. – respondeu House.

Wilson ficou chocado.

- E agora? – perguntou Wilson

- Eu não sei.

- Pelo seu jeito tem algo mais.

House balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- O que é? – perguntou Wilson

- Eu a quero. – falou House fitando a porta

Wilson chocou de novo.

- Tá dizendo que... Espera você sempre quis.

- Mas tem algo mais. – House se levantou e saiu da sala.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Ela estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, quando ele entrou sem bater.

- O que você quer House? – perguntou ela tentando ignorar o que ocorreu anteriormente.

House não respondeu e só se aproximou perigosamente dela, que estava de pé perto de sua mesa.

- House o que você quer? – repetiu ela

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

- Você. – respondeu ele.

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou de modo apaixonado. Cuddy estava cedendo, em sua cabeça algo dizia que aquilo não podia acontecer, mas outro lado também dizia que era para ela deixar-se levar.

House apreciava cada segundo daquele beijo, como se precisasse disso para sobreviver.

- Não podemos... – murmurou ela ao afastar-se um pouco

- Por que não? Por que evitar isso? Se sabemos que é o que vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – falou ele, para variar com razão. – Quanto tempo faz que não te beijo? 20 anos?

Sim, ele sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado.

- Uhum... – ela respondeu quase num gemido e isso serviu de estimulo para que ele tocasse seu pescoço com os lábios. Ele a guiou ate o sofá, onde a atirou e virou-se na direção da porta. Cuddy que já estava quase entregue, estranhou o ato.

- House... O que você...? – perguntou ela

Ele trancou a porta, fechou as persianas, enquanto dizia:

- Shh... Nossa "reunião" ainda não acabou.

Ele foi ate ela e voltou a beijá-la, enquanto a deitava no sofá. Num dos primeiros beijos ardentes, Cuddy se rendeu, não conseguia mais evitar.

Logo ele começou a abrir a blusa dela e ir beijando cada espaço agora exposto, fazendo-a estremecer ao primeiro contato. Ele logo se livra da blusa dela, enquanto ela fez o mesmo com a jaqueta e a camisa dele. House admira o corpo dela por um tempo e volta a beijá-lo. Beija os seios por cima do sutiã, enquanto suas mãos tiravam-no. Quando conseguiu tira-lo deu toda sua atenção aos "gêmeos", fazendo Cuddy dar um suspiro baixo. Sua calça que já estava "apertada" é aberta um pouco para aliviar a pressão. Ele desce as mãos pelo corpo dela ate achar o zíper da saia que logo é aberta, levando a peça a ser rapidamente descartada. Ele se livra de sua calça e da calcinha dela, logo seus lábios e língua dão atenção ao ponto sensível dela. Cuddy teve de se conter para não soltar um gemido alto ao sentir a língua dele masturbando-a. Quando ele voltou a unir seus lábios, ela aproveitou para se livrar da boxer dele. Ele a escuta gemer baixo seu nome e entende o recado. Ele a penetrou suavemente, mas ela sabia que aquele não era o ritmo dele e permitiu que ele aumentasse a freqüência de seus movimentos. Logo alcançaram o ápice e ele caiu exausto sobre ela.

Só depois de um tempo que conseguiram controlar a respiração.

House a beijou novamente.

_- Agora... Você é minha. _ – sussurrou ele.

Ela não falou nada. Sabia que de certa forma ele estava certo, aquilo com certeza mudaria algo.

House deu selinho nela.

- Arrependida? – perguntou ele

Ela podia dizer que sim, mas não era a completa verdade, não deviam ter feito aquilo, mas havia sido bom, ela havia gostado.

- Não. – respondeu ela

Ele sorriu.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou ela fitando o vazio.

- Porque eu te queria... Quero. – respondeu ele

- E se eu tivesse recusado?

- Você recusou, mas você queria tanto quanto eu... Seu corpo te entregou.

- Mas e se eu não quisesse?

- Você teria me impedido da pior forma possível e eu ia ficar com dores por um bom tempo, mas era um risco que eu estava disposto a correr.

- Como sabia que eu não recusaria?

- Porque você corresponde aos meus beijos, estremece ao menor contato e tivemos um romance há anos atrás.

- Isso muda algo entre nós?

- Se você quiser.

- Se eu quiser...?

- Isso, Less, depende de você... Se você quer que mude algo, vai mudar.

Ele se levantou e se vestiu. Ela se levantou e fez o mesmo.

- Só depende de você. – ele se aproximou dela, colocou uma das mãos em sua nuca e a puxou para um beijo, depois saiu.


	4. Decisão finaç

**Sala de House.**

House pensava no que tinha dito a Cuddy. Queria deixá-la livre para tomar a decisão, mas queria o relacionamento. Tinha certeza disso. E precisava falar com seu "terapeuta" particular.

**Sala de Wilson.**

Wilson ouviu baterem na porta.

- Entra.

A porta abriu e House entrou, deitou-se no sofá do amigo, fingindo estar realmente com um terapeuta.

- Você bebeu? – foi a primeira coisa que Wilson perguntou

- Não.

- Você bateu na porta.

- Eu sei, as pessoas educadas costumam fazer isso.

- Mas você não. O que aconteceu? Tá alto ou dormiu com a Cuddy?

- Dormi com a Cuddy.

Wilson riu, mas ao ver a expressão do amigo entendeu que era verdade

- Vocês...? Onde? Quando?

- Hoje na sala dela.

- E é por isso que está aqui?

- Sim. Tem algo errado comigo.

- O que?

- Eu a quero...

- Eu sei.

- Mas a quero comigo. Não foi apenas sexo.

Wilson estava chocado.

- Está dizendo que quer um relacionamento com ela?

- Sim.

- E ela?

- Pedi que ela decidisse.

- Devia ser um pouco mais focado. Deu a ela três opções: Sexo, namoro ou nada. Diminua as opções de modo que permita a ela entender suas intenções. House entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer e pela primeira vez parecia que uma "terapia" estava dando certo.

Alguns dias se passaram. House ainda não havia feito o que Wilson havia dito, mas ele e Cuddy continuaram a dormir juntos. Na casa dela, na dele; no hospital: na clinica, na sala dela, na dele, no terraço, chegaram a adotar um dos esconderijos de Chase e Cameron: o laboratório do sono.

Mas House continuava a querer algo mais e então resolveu fazer o que Wilson falou.

**Sala de House.**

Ela entrou na sala.

- Queria me ver, podia ter ido à minha sala. – falou ela um pouco contraria de ter ido.

- Precisamos conversar. – falou ele serio.

Ela foi ate ele e sentou-se em seu colo, estava acostumada com a proximidade dos dois nos últimos dias.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela

- Preciso que tome uma decisão.

- Qual?

- Precisa escolher ou namoro ou nada.

- Está dizendo que ou temos um relacionamento ou nada de sexo?

- Sim.

- Por que isso?

- Por que não suporto a idéia de ter de te dividir com alguém, só ter você algum tempo... Quero que seja minha, que eu possa ficar com você, perto de você, não ao estilo "sexo sem compromisso"... Quero que seja minha, Lisa Cuddy... Só minha.

Cuddy ficou atordoada.

Gostava do que tinham, mas sim, assim como ele queria aquilo, porem não tinha certeza.

- House eu...

House ficou em silencio, percebeu a incerteza dela e isso o frustrou. Ela se levantou.

- Preciso de um tempo.

Ele contrariado balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tudo bem, mas durante esse período seremos apenas chefa e funcionário. Sem sexo.

Cuddy ficou surpresa, mas aceitou.

Algum tempo passou e nada da resposta. Ate que Stacy chegou.

Cuddy começou a perceber que House estava evitando-a e passando mais tempo com Stacy. Ele estava magoado por dentro e então decidiu que ficar com Stacy talvez aliviasse a dor e começou a se envolver com ela.

Cuddy percebeu e começou a se sentir ferida por dentro, ver House com Stacy era doloroso, mas parte daquilo era sua culpa.

Ate que House dormiu com Stacy. Stacy não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre House e Cuddy. Para House não era mesma coisa com Stacy. Não sentia por ela o que sentia por Cuddy. Cuddy era tão viciante que ele sonhava com ela todas as noites não importava com quem estivesse com que humor estivesse, queria ela, mas sabia que tinha de se conter.

Quando Cuddy ficou sabendo por Stacy o que havia acontecido entre ela e House no aeroporto, ficou furiosa e foi atrás dele.

**Sala de House.**

Ela entrou com bufando de raiva e o encontrou sentado de costas para a porta.

- Então é assim? – questionou ela

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Eu peço um tempo e você dorme com a Stacy? – questionava ela furiosa. O ódio em seu olhar era visível, juntamente com a dor que ela sentia, sentia-se traída.

- Você não me respondeu, eu tinha o direito de fazer o que eu quisesse. – falou ele calmo

Como sempre, ou na maioria das vezes, Cuddy era a exaltada.

Cuddy estava nervosa, era ruim saber que ele tinha razão.

- Por que fez isso? Está interessado nela? – questionava Cuddy

- E se estiver? – falou ele se levantando, caminhou ate ela e ficaram frente – a – frente.

Cuddy não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que iria se corroer de ciúmes.

- Ótimo para você! Mas me esqueça!

Ela virou-se para sair, mas ele segurou sua mão, largou a bengala e a puxou para perto com um sorriso nos lábios. Colocou a outra mão na costa dela e a encarou nos olhos.

- Ei, Ei... Onde você pensa que vai? – questionou ele

- Me solta. – falou ela sem lutar.

- Você vem aqui dá um chilique de ciúmes, pede o impossível e acha que vou deixar barato?

- Pedi o impossível?

- Acha que consigo te esquecer, mulher?

Cuddy o encarava incrédula.

- Não preciso mais de resposta você já me deu. – falou ele e a beijou apaixonadamente.

**Sala de House – Horas depois.**

Wilson entrou sem bater.

- O que você fez com a Stacy? – perguntou Wilson

- Dispensei ela. – respondeu House

- Por que?

- Porque eu não a quero.

- Está sozinho de novo?

- Acredita em amor verdadeiro?

- Não.

- Devia. Existe.

- Você encontrou?

- Há vinte anos.

- Está com a Cuddy?

- Sim. Tenho certeza que o que sinto por ela, ela sente por mim.

- E o que seria?

- Amor. Não posso viver sem ela. Sem ela sou infeliz.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Horas depois.**

Um grito foi ouvido, vinha do quarto.

House caiu exausto ao lado de Cuddy. Respirava ofegante.

Ele a puxou para si.

- Finalmente minha. – falou ele

Cuddy o encarou e sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – falou ele

Cuddy ficou surpresa com aquilo.

- Também te amo. – falou ela


End file.
